At Play When the Boss Is Away
by markthenewkira
Summary: mordecai and rigby have some fun in their room


Rigby laid strapped to mordecai's bed by a few leather belts that pinned his wrists and ankles to the headboard and footboard of the fairly large bed.

"Oh boy, this is going to be rough, I hope" he thought to himself in fear and anticipation of the events that were about to occur momentarily.

Mordecai walked into the Rigby's line of sight chuckling, he played with the riding crop in his hand. "You ready for some fun dude" mordecai said running the riding crop down Rigby's chest licking his lips at the sight of rigby tied to his bed every muscle stretched to its limit revealing the truly delicious sight for mordecai's eyes indulge on.

"y-yeah" rigby shivers at the blue jays lust filled gaze that sent a warm shiver down Rigby's spine.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, Rigby" mordecai says hitting Rigby's hip with the riding crop warning him not to speak unless spoken to

Rigby shivers keeping himself from making any sounds to avoid being hit again, though he desperately wanted to, but he needed to obey mordecai more.

"That's my good little pet" mordecai walks closer leaning down to where his and Rigby's lips were only mere inches apart his hot breath laced with the scent of coffee and peppermint.

Rigby's breathing gets heavier in anticipation of mordecai on his skin. Mordecai smiles at Rigby's eagerness but never the less pulls away before their lips could connect

"You have to earn my attention now beg for me tell me what you want from me, you have permission to speak now, Rigby"

Rigby stumbles over his own words not knowing exactly how to speak what he wanted from mordecai. Mordecai nibbles on Rigby's ears before whispering

"Just tell me what you want and I will do it" mordecai whispered huskily into his ear teasing at rigby's growing erection with the crop proving his dominance to the raccoon.

"I want you to make me your pet." Rigby practically moaned out in anticipation.

"Well then let's get started" mordecai said crawling onto the bed between Rigby's legs finally connect their lips

Between all the sounds of satisfaction mordecai and Rigby could hardly keep their heads straight. Mordecai was new to Rigby, but the adrenaline that came from his activity was greater than any drug could have ever taken. Mordecai gripped the restraints that bound Rigby pulling them to him so he could deepen the kiss never wanting to leave the warmth him and Rigby shared. Rigby made a whimpering sound that revealed how excited he truly was, cursed himself for showing his weakness.

Mordecai smiled kissing down to Rigby's neck sinking his teeth into the unmarked flesh claiming it as his own. Rigby shivered trying to get closer to mordecai as much as possible even though it was physically impossible but he didn't care he needed mordecai. Mordecai ran his tongue down Rigby's torso paying extra attention to the patch of skin right above Rigby's rigboner making Rigby flinch in anticipation.

Mordecai gripped the fairly large appendage sliding his fingers up and down its length enjoying the whimpering moans that rigby made. Rigby tried to muffle the sounds not wanting to disobey mordecai's order.

"I gave you permission to speak so you can talk now dude" mordecai said licking the pre-cum from Rigby's slit.

"Please…mordecai don't stop please" Rigby whimpered biting his bottom lip enjoying the feeling of mordecai's wet warm tongue lapping at his manhood.

Mordecai licks up the shaft before enveloping his entire length down his throat. Rigby can't hold back his sounds as the feeling of mordecai excited him to no end. Mordecai chuckled biting at both of Rigby's inner thighs, Rigby whined at the pleasurably painful sensation. Mordecai traced the bite marks with his tongue lapping up the crimson liquid that dripped slowly from the wound.

Rigby shivered yet again at the astonishing fact that mordecai was the one doing this it was almost like a dream. Mordecai couldn't believe that he finally got to call Rigby his own, he had free roam to touch him hold him taste him and ravage every part of his body that Rigby had to offer. Rigby would have thought all of these actions were in a dream, just as many of his others, but he felt mordecai's breath on his skin, so this had to be real. Rugby could hear mordecai's heartbeat, giving such a feeling that he could not describe.

Mordecai couldn't describe these feelings he was having he never felt anything like it and he never wanted it to end it was overwhelming and the only thing that gave him this feeling was Rigby, he truly did love the raccoon and was glad that he could finally express it to him. Rigby started to fall weak due to mordecai's teasing actions never truly giving enough attention to Rigby's neglected member.

"You ready for this dude "mordecai asked staring down into Rigby's emerald green eyes.

"Let's do it man" Rigby said wanting mordecai to hurry up and take him.

Rigby stilled at the thought of what it could be. Mordecai recognized what Rigby had done, so he attempted to comfort his lover.

"Relax man this will just help loosen you up" mordecai strokes behind Rigby's ear knowing how sensitive they are helping him relax.

"Okay mordecai I-I trust you." Rigby stuttered out the blush on his face changing to a darker shade of pink.

Mordecai smiles opening the bottle generously coating two of his fingers in the blue raspberry scented lubricant, kissing Rigby's forehead sliding a single digit inside of Rigby's opening. Rigby stilled and then attempted to relax remembering that he could trust mordecai with himself. Mordecai slowly began to loosen Rigby up hitting his prostate making Rigby whimper in the mixture of pain and pleasure he was receiving.

"You doing ok Rigby...I'm not hurting you am I'' mordecai asked worriedly not wanting to give his lover any pain unless it involved a heavy amount of pleasure.

"n...no, n-no you're not" rigby said through small moans and whimpers he received from the protruding digit inside him.

"Good just tell me if I am" mordecai kisses Rigby's before adding another loosening the virgin hole a little more

Rigby winces in slight pain yet was more overwhelmed by the pure ecstasy of mordecai's fingers hitting his sensitive prostate, the pleasure started to make rigby start to drift away from reality. Mordecai smirks enjoying being in control of rigby but he can't let himself get ahead of himself or he would hurt rigby which he doesn't want to happen at all. Rigby lets out many different sounds though he tries to lessen them not wanting to sound like the virgin he was.

Once rigby was fully prepped mordecai positioned his rock hard erection at Rigby's ass pushing himself in holding rigby close trying to help him ease the pain. Rigby tried to relax knowing that mordecai was right with him but the pain was almost intolerable. Mordecai stays still nipping at Rigby's neck until he fully adjusts to his length then pulls almost all the way out thrusting in deep.

Rigby lets out a slight scream not expecting such a force so quickly, Mordecai looks at him worriedly hoping rigby isn't hurt. Rigby encourages mordecai to keep going setting the blue jay at ease. Mordecai sighs in relief his worried expression replaced by that lust filled hungry one rigby couldn't get enough of, he begins to thrust once again deep hard and directly hitting his prostate.

Rigby is practically a whimpering mess the only thing really keeping him from collapsing into ball on the floor from intense pleasure is the restraints that dug marks into his wrists and legs. Mordecai's gaze never left Rigby's he was worried if he closed his eyes he would wake up alone in his bed only to find out that this was all a dream.

The room' air grew thick from the heat fogging the windows making sure that nobody (not even the writers of this story who tried to see the Morby goodness) could peer in on their acts that carried on through the night


End file.
